


Cloud Cover

by Trialia



Category: The Matrix (1999)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-08
Updated: 2004-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo and Trinity prepare to leave for 01; one of them is thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Cover

I think of the supernatural beauty of two forms entwined under the sun. Like us, but we are loving and living under a scorched sky that I have never seen.

The sky used to be perfect, blue, grey and all the shades imaginable. Even when it rained, the sky was still there, lovely, however darkened.

Like an allegory to life, the weather changes our moods as it changes itself. But now I know that the sky was an illusion, that all my memories contain is the sky within the dream world.

We're leaving now. And there's only one way to go. They're all wishing us luck and saying that they'll see us again, see us in Zion when this is over.

But I know we won't live much longer. I can't explain how I know, but I do. We won't be coming back. I have to be with you, for this last journey, as I have been so many times before.

I try to explain how I feel, but the words won't come, and from this moment I fear they never will.

I'm afraid.

That's why I want to be with you.

And maybe, if the sky is still there, we can see it together before we die.

I love you.


End file.
